buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OzzMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sanctuary page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Din's Fire 997 (Talk) 04:36, November 30, 2010 Wasn't the Galaxy Quest book simply a novelization of the movie? Great job! I just wanted to point out that you've done a great job here. I haven't been around in a few months and was afraid what I would find but its been a pleasant surprise. As the only Bureaucrat I'm elevating you to Administrator or Sysop. http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights. There you can see your new rights. Keep up the good work!.--Gonzalo84 00:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Page Name edits I'm confused. Can you explain the purpose of the edits? DinoSlider 02:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *I've seen it as standard on a few other wikia wikis, as it helps preserve the page text if a page gets moved or something like that. And while the episode pages are obviously unlikely to need that insurance, they're the easiest place to start in making something standard across the wiki. I figured it'd be a useful change to make, but if you think it's needless obfuscation, I'm not especially committed to the idea; we could always change it back. --OzzMan 02:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) **I was just curious to know the motivation. I would advise against it only because in many cases you do not want the text to change if the page moves. This is especially true in the case of episodes since the name of the episode does not always match the title of the article: Angel (episode), Witch (episode), and Darla (episode). With this change, it would make invalidate the text if one of the pages moved. The same would apply to character names and, to some extent, any articles that that require a disambiguation page. ***Ah, I hadn't considered those. You raise a good point, I'll change 'em back. --OzzMan 02:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Talk page edits It's not good to edit comments, but to fix a link so that people can figure out where they are supposed to be going, that's not a bad thing by any stretch at all. The big problem here came when someone changed the "Giles" redirect to be a disambig page (which was good), but never bothered cleaning up the incoming links. -- sulfur 02:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :You're missing the point that it was a quote taken from the text on the page, and changing someone's quote changes their point. Moreover, it's an old topic on a talk page that isn't relevant anymore anyway, so it's unlikely that anyone is actually going to click on the link to check on the veracity of the comment.--OzzMan 02:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I get that it was a quote, but if it were still on the page, it would be fixed without issue. Now, if someone does visit it, it goes to the wrong place. And there's a link pointing to a disambiguation page, when there shouldn't be. That's why I changed the link, making a point not to change any of the actual text that is visible to the user. -- sulfur 02:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia request Could it be moved from where it ended up to the right place? Jackiespeel 21:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're referring to. Would you kindly elaborate for me?--OzzMan 22:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It ended up at the bottom of http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_and_Angel. Jackiespeel 10:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I was curious if you'd be interested in joining my Wiki, being a Buffy fan yourself ;) Everything you need to know is on the first page of the wiki, any other questions and you can ask me. This is my tribute to Joss Whedon, may he live long and happy! http://buffythevampireslayerroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_The_Vampire_Slayer_Roleplay_Wiki Syre Draek 19:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC)